


Different

by SilverShortyyy



Series: Little Black Dresses and Little Hot Messes [2]
Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: Doctor-Patient Confidentiality, F/M, PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension, or well I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShortyyy/pseuds/SilverShortyyy
Summary: Julia has come back from being sunken at the bottom of the lake and Barnabas still has the Doctor-Patient Confidentiality incident ingrained in the back of his mind. Whenever they're left alone, the tension is nearly tangible. So what now?





	Different

Though they are mostly comfortable around each other, it would be unwise to deny the almost palpable tension and awkwardness between Barnabas and Julia, especially when alone. So the fading footsteps of Elizabeth seemed to place that certain issue into light, and Julia downs the rest of her drink knowing she had an eternity to live with this guy now that she's a nocturnal immortal. She gulps the blood-infused scotch and feels the nice sting scratch at her throat.

An eternity of this kind of tension? Julia would rather grow old and ugly and die.

"Did you ever get around to finding out what doctor-patient confidentiality is?"

The room seems to close in on them, and Julia's voice becomes a little too loud. The ricotcheting words somewhat echo in Barnabas' ears, and he can't bring himself to look at Julia for fear of something he doesn't wish to point out.

"As I'm sure it isn't what you showed me, no, I haven't gotten around to finding out." He takes a sip of his blood drink and suddenly wishes it's at least half as diluted with alcohol as Julia's is. But as it is, he's anything but inebriated, so he busies himself with the slosh of the viscous blood in his glass. "But if it is what you showed me, I haven't gotten around to receiving it quite the same way."

He doesn't know what made that come out of his mouth. Despite the truth in those words, he'd rather take it back, though he knows he can't.

She finds herself speechless, eyes wide at the insinuation. So Victoria did— But Julia was better? Or worse? She didn't know to be intrigued or scared; his opinion matters to her for some reason.

Her shot glass gets set down onto the table beside the pitcher of blood as she stands and tries to make her way over to him. Drunk and hardly walking straight, she wonders what she looks like, knowing full well the sultry look couldn't possibly have passed.

He tries not to get too excited watching her. She looks so mussed, so disheveled; so sexy and so lascivious in ways he wishes she didn't. But as it is, she did. And dear God it makes him weak.

"Well, silly you then. It's called doctor-patient for a reason."

Her hips are an inch from his now, her eyes dangerously close to him. He wouldn't do this, no, he can't, but her eyes are treacherous and he can't find himself coming back, and he admits very much to himself that trysts with Julia felt a lot more exciting than nights with Victoria.

He loves Vicky, but there's a difference between lust and love, he supposes.

And the way Julia's eyes darken, the way her hand just smooths him down in that exact way; her palm pushes against his chest forcefully, stealing away any space that's left between him and the wall. He feels his breathing quicken, becoming more and more shallow as Julia's palm slides down his chest in a languorous way, his body betraying him as he arcs into her touch. Her hand smooths him down, as if to tame a wild animal, fingers drumming his side before letting her palm push down his hips.

Barnabas is unable to decide what he wants to do, but the bulge in his trousers tell him what should come next. No, he wants to say, but he can't. And his hands just lie awkwardly at his side, his throat tight and mouth zipped in fear of saying the wrong thing. Julia's hands come to rest on his hips, gripping at his muscles there at _oh so_ just the right way. Her bodies treacherously too close, and he finds himself wanting to close the distance, soon, quickly, with no more seconds agonizingly passing by.

He lets his arms grip at her waist, and he pulls her onto him while closing the distance between their mouths, her lips on his while tongue comes on tongue and he can feel her hips rubbing on him, grinding onto him, friction feeling so much better than the restriction his trousers give him.

He feels her hands flitting between their bodies and pushing down his zipper. Her smooth, smooth hands grasp the end of his member, and he finds one hand getting lost in abominably bright red hair while another holds her still on the hips. He feels his hips thrust at her touch, while her tongue explores his mouth and he slams her tongue around.

With a pop, she lets his mouth go and peers at him from beneath her eyelashes. She grips at his member and he gasps at the wonderful feeling she gives him. Slowly, lecherously, she lowers herself down while kissing his body through the cloth, soon kneeling down and becoming face to face with the member she has been fisting for a while now.

He finds himself in a very compromising position, hands fisted in that abominably bright red hair while Julia's bloodred lips encircle his head. Her mouth is hot, so hot, so damn wet and hot that he can't possibly keep himself steady. He pulls at her hair to keep himself grounded, keep himself from coming right there and then and _oh God_ the look in those treacherous brown eyes.

Julia's tongue caresses his head and slams the flat of her tongue onto his slit, lips and teeth caressing his length. She lowers herself onto him, lower, deeper, deeper, and he can feel every time his hips lift off the wall and thrust into her, deeper into her, and _God_ the look in her eyes makes him wish he can do this over and over again.

Her tongue and her hands drive him over the edge, and he shudders against the wall with his eyes wide open, staring into her brown eyes turned so dark they look black. She gulps him down hungrily, not letting a single drop drip onto the floor.

In that moment, Barnabas just knows that no matter what happens, Julia's mouth will always feel much more different from Vicky's. Much better in so many sinful ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Three words.  
> Doctor-Patient Confidentiality.  
> Bow.


End file.
